Oneshots Around The Ramen Bowl
by LadyAdelineJeanetteBeckett
Summary: A series of oneshots from the bands of Fueled By Ramen. The Academy Is..., Panic! At The Disco, and multiple bandoms included! Partially inspired by Fall Out Boy's a Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.
1. In Hollywood Hills

**In Hollywood Hills, You Might Have Recognized Me...**

* * *

"But Bill! You said that-"

"I said you could hang around with us, not distract us from when we're supposed to be practicing for the gigs. Even if you are my best friend's sister, and my ex, you still have to follow tour rules."

"Screw the tour rules...where's Sisky?" The seventeen year old Aussie wondered, reaching to pull her blond highlighted red hair out of her eyes, before grabbing her laptop from the side arm of the couch she was sitting on.

She logged onto her laptop, and immediately clicked on the story she'd been typing before she'd gone to bed the night before. It was an older story, and it had all started with the release of the video for Fall Out boy's 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me', where William and Mike had made cameo appearances as vampires.

"_When hearts hang on the line, and all that you fear has happened __Let the memories count the miles, and never be forgotten."_

_"We never knew what hit us. We were living one second, singing our hearts out at concerts of the bands we'd grown to love, lost in Pacific Time, the sound of the music and the ambiance it created taking us away, and then the next – nothing._

_The nothingness was worse than the waiting. At least when waiting for said concert, we could talk and discover others like us that shared a common taste in music. And now, the nothingness? It was too quiet, there was so much – missing. The sound of the voices screaming as the band jumped onstage, the crackle of the amplifiers as the guitars they were hooked up to poured life into them, the steady beat of the drums melding in the between the guitars and lead vocals – gone._

_But we would never be forgotten._

_"Nicki! If you want to that concert, get your ass down here!" Angelica yelled, poking her head into the stairwell, not expecting a bag full of makeup and a mini top hat to be flying toward her._

_"Really Nicki? I've already got make up on!"_

_"Not enough if you want Brendon to notice you!"_

_"Notice me? Nicki, we've got front row AND backstage passes! How the fuck is he going to not-" Here she flipped her blonde highlighted brown hair out of her face, blinking those raccoon lined emerald eyes of hers, "Notice me?"_

_Nicki rolled her blue green eyes, reaching up a hand to pull her ponytail tighter. Having curly hair was such a hassle, so she almost always pulled it back._

_"You're so conceited, you know that?"_  
_Angelica laughed, adjusting the black silk mini top hat on top of her hair and pouting, "How do I look?"_

_"Like you just stepped out of the video for the ballad of Mona Lisa, now come on, I'm ready to leave, I'm ready to live, I'm ready to go…" Angie shook her head, "Come on then! Otherwise we're eating Nails for Breakfast and Tacks for Snacks!" she hollered as the pair ran out to the bus stop, taking it down to the Rivera in downtown Chicago, where Panic! At The Disco was playing that night._

_After the concert, both girls were surprised nether of their make-up had smudged, although Brendon's had. Making their way backstage, both girls couldn't stop smiling for the life of them._

_"You guys are amazing; I started listening with A Fever, and then Pretty. Odd. Came out and I loved it and-"_

_Suddenly Nicki heard a voice inside her heard, it sounded like Brendon. And then realized she was looking Brendon right in his eyes, lost in hazel irises._

_"You are letting me take your friend tonight; you'll see her soon, although you won't remember anything that happens tonight. The Academy Is…will be playing here in a few months, and they're our friends. If you come to that show, you'll see all of us shortly after. Now…blink, and you won't remember anything but TAI is coming soon, and everything will Slow Down and fall into place."_

_Nicki blinked, "Wh-where am I? I'm supposed to be home…" she said shyly, yawning, suddenly tired._

_"Well I'll call you a cab, sweetheart. This is a concert, if you're supposed to be home, we should get you there," a man with dark brown hair and hazel was saying. Nicki nodded, "Thank you mister."_

_Twenty minutes later, Nicki walked into her apartment, and headed to bed. How had she ended up at the concert? And who was that man?_

_"I'll never let you go Don't ever forget Tell me you'll remember Forever young_  
_I'll never let you fall It's not over yet You and me forever Forever young We're forever young…"_

_Nicki Sanders could just stand forever and admire the band that was playing in front of her. From the lead singer to the guitarist, everyone in the band was cute. And while The Academy Is… played 'Summer Hair = Forever Young" she sang along._

_"Don't come any closer Don't tell me it's over Don't kiss me goodbye Here we are, am I taking this too hard?_  
_Don't say that it's easy The hardest part is leaving Don't you wonder why... Suddenly, we're all running out of time…"_

_Damn. In the middle of the song, the lead singer looked at right at her, his gaze piercing hers with undeniable bedroom eyes. She had to use every ounce of self control to not drop her camera and jump onstage and tackle him, she'd felt a connection right away when their gazes locked. Well, she had the backstage pass, so….maybe it was worth something._

_After the concert, Nicki worked her way backstage to see the Aussie guitarist, Michael Guy Chislett putting away his guitar, which was a very pretty Gretsch white falcon._

_"I love the solo on 'New York' (Saint in the City). It just resonates with something in my heart," Nicki told him, smiling, completely unaware she was flirting with him. Chizzy smiled back, and after locking the hard-shell case his guitar was in, offered her his hand._

_"Nicolette Sanders?" a voice called, and she could instantly recognize it. It was William Beckett, the lead singer. "_

After clicking out of that, she clicked onto her second one she'd started, "Pacfic Times Are Out Fast Times."

* * *

"She had always been fascinated by the large mansion looming over the relatively quiet Chicago neighborhood. The way it seemed older then the city itself, she just could stare at those iron gates for hours, imagining the life that went on inside those ornately carved doors, the thick drapes preventing sunlight from revealing the interior of the beautiful building.

"AJ! Hurry up, we're gonna miss the bus!" A voce yelled from somewhere behind her.

The girl turned, to see her best friend Amelia Clearwater waving her hands in a 'hurry up and get your ass over here' motion. Shaking her head and clearing her mind of the thought of sneaking in and exploring the enchanting mansion, AJ ran down to the bus stop to wait with her friend.

While they were waiting, Amelia had managed to get a song stuck in her head, and started humming it.

"_I've got myself to blame for this I've tried to compensate for everything I'm not, and every face forgotten. You felt the sun warming your bed you looked so quintessential, pressed against that cross, _

_in the face of what was lost. Still I'm not asking much of me, and you're ignoring the matter..."_

She started, grinning as AJ looked up. Of course the younger girl had recognized the song, it was by their favorite band, 'The Academy Is…' AJ smiled as she began to sing the chorus again with Amelia. _ "You'll shut me up and bleed me dry. Cheap champagne and a complicated lifestyle If nothing else matters, then I will die trying, thinking about you and I."_

"You know, we're not bad…if we can find a Sisky, Butcher and Carden of our own, we can do a TAI cover band. I'll be Chizzy if you're Beckett." Amelia laughed, already playing air guitar, her fedora titled down over her forehead.

_"Three years on Friday since we met you felt that existential kiss upon your neck. How could we forget that? Still I'm through acting like this feels right, and that nothing else matters."_

AJ sang the second verse, laughing all the while.

"Yeah….we wish…If only we could…I dunno, like, met them!" _ "You'll shut me up and bleed me dry. Cheap champagne and a complicated lifestyle If nothing else matters, then I will die trying, trying not to think about you... Yeah…" _

"You do know Daniel did say something about a contest for the members of Santi's Little Helpers…right?" Amelia asked. AJ shook her head.

"What contest?"

"Something about a cover. If any SLH member does a cover of a TAI song and uploads it on the site, they could be chosen to get meet & greet tickets to any TAI concert of their choice."

"Get out….you serious?" AJ squeaked excitedly.

"Would I be talking about it if I wasn't?" Amelia shot back, laughing.

_"It's on yourself and no one else. It's on yourself and no one else. But without hindsight, I guess it serves me right." _

"Dude, we should enter. But we'll just be the two of us, like how Bill and Chizzy do their acoustic shows. I can sing, and you can play guitar. Think that'd work?" AJ suggested, smiling.

"Why the hell not? I say let's do this, Santi!" Amelia shouted, holding her hand up for a high-five, to which AJ slapped and continued singing.

_"You'll shut me up and bleed me dry. Cheap champagne and a disappearing lifeline. if nothing else matters then I will die trying thinking about you and I." _

And so the plan was settled. To enter the TAI contest, the girls would film an acoustic over of the band's song 'About A Girl', their first single from their third CD, Fast Times A Barrington High. As the bus pulled up and the girls grabbed their backpacks, they sang the last verse / chorus, many of their friends rolling their eyes as they walked to their seats, still singing.

_"Shut me up and bleed me dry it's only a matter of time Cheap champagne and a complicated lifestyle it's only a matter of time." _

As the bus pulled away to head to Barrington High, the school the girls attended, everyone knew the next cue. Rolling their windows down and sticking the heads out them, almost every junior on the bus had yelled Mike Carden's last word in the song at the top of their lungs in unison.

"_Santi!""_

* * *

"What are you doing, Nicki?" William asked as his eyes glanced over the screen, curious as to what she was typing.

"It's just a story..." She explained before adding, "I'm gonna have Panic in it, and you guys, and possibly Fall Out Boy..."

"Have you talked to any of them about this?"

"It's not like it's gonna get posted, silly!" Nicki complained, lightly smacking William's shoulder while still trying to keep the laptop on her lap.

He only rolled his eyes and looked at her, completely surprised when she leaned forward and kissed him, square on the mouth.

She pulled back a few seconds later, smiling sheepishly before adding, "I'm sorry."

As she walked back to her bunk on the tour bus, William Beckett's gaze followed his ex-girlfriend.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

"Hey Butcher, can I borrow a drumstick?"

"What for?"

"I think I'm going to see how far into Bill's eye socket it'll go." Nicki replied with a straight face, not even flinching.

Andy 'The Butcher' Mrotek shuddered. He knew the break up had been hard on both her and Bill, but things only got worse when the group went on tour and Chizzy had decided to bring his little sister along once again. Not that Butcher minded, she normally was a very sweet girl, unless you pissed her off or just happened to be William Beckett.

"Serious?"

"Do you not recognize sarcasm when you hear it? Geez, you're worse than Carden sometimes. To think he actually thought I was pregnant…" Nicki trailed off, the memory from when she and Bill's relationship had reached its peak fresh in her head.

_She had been lying down in bed one night, waiting for him to come to bed. He and Chizzy had gone out to look at more gear, and Sisky, Carden, and Butcher were downstairs playing videogames in the living room._

_She'd walked down the stairs around 11:30, yelling at them to turn the stereo system the Xbox was hooked up to down, when suddenly she felt sick._

_Running to the bathroom, she really knew something was up when she threw up. She tried counting back what she'd eaten that day, but nothing seemed to fit the traditional 'I-ate-this-so-I-have-food-poisoning-now' diet. Then she remembered that food poisoning took twenty-four hours to show up._

_The knock at the door had startled her thoughts, and she shakily called a, "Y-Yes?"_

_"You okay, Nicki?" Mike Carden called, he prolly was leaning against the door-frame waiting for her reply._

_"Yeah…I'm just a little sick."_

_"Oh…alright."_

_At that moment she heard the front door open, and she assumed Bill and her brother had walked in._

_"Hey man, guess what?" Carden said point blank, causing both men to look at him._

_"What?" Bill had asked, expecting the comment to be about the gear search or god forbid the video games._

_"Your girlfriend's pregnant." Carden said with a smirk, knowing how much those three words would get under not just Bill's skin, but Michael's as well._

_At that moment Nicki opened the door, a shocked expression on her face, waving her hands in effort to get Carden to shut up._

_"She's what?...And how the fuck do you know that?" Bill wondered, glancing at his girlfriend, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking as though she was about to faint._

_"NICOLETTE ELIZABETH CHISLETT!" her brother yelled, and Nicki's head dropped. She was dead, all thanks to Carden's stupid little comment._

Of course, after a few hours of explaining that she had only gotten sick because of the Taco Bell she'd eaten the night before, both Michael and William managed to calm down some, though every time either looked at Carden it was painfully obvious they were fighting the urge to kill the black haired, green eyed rhythm guitarist.

Butcher and Nicki both laughed at the memory before he added, "Look. I know he's your ex and all...but with this tour coming up, I wouldn't mess with him. We're all a bundle of nerves, and Bill's perhaps more stressed out then any of us," he explained.

Nicki nodded, "I know...that and my brother is so...he's too overprotective. That's why I went out with Bill in the first place, so he could keep an eye on me."

"He's overprotective because you're _our _Lil Chiz. There's a reason Sisky likes to act crazy with you, the same reason why Carden always finds a way to get under your skin. It's also the reason why Bill fell in love with you in the first place."

"And why's that?" She asked, dumbfounded that he had just matter-of-factly explained her connection and pastimes with the band.

"What do I know? You've got to find that out yourself...who knows, you and Bill could end up writing together..."

_"Who knows, you and Bill could end up writing together..."_

'Light bulb moment,' Nicki thought. If she couldn't win him back by playing hard to get, she'd do it the only way a musician knew how.

By music.


	2. Winter Passing, The Academy Is

_*A/N: Hey guys. It's almost the Holiday season, and I wanted to write this, it's based of The Academy Is...'s wonderful winter-themed song called 'Winter Passing'. I'd suggest you check this out. My great friend Kairi_McEwin has helped me why this, please check her stuff out! Happy holidays everyone!*_

**Winter's Passing: **

"_It's winter again. A white-washed and frozen...sky._  
_I came to the door, Eyes maladjusted...from the light, But your voice rang clear._

_You said, "For all I thought I'd ever need, It's hard to face the holidays without."_  
_Well I've left my last message on your machine. It's hard to face the holidays_  
_When you're looking for the words to say. __When you're looking for the words to say..."_

**(Normal POV)**  
It's winter again. Snow, the cold air, the very reason Chicago is referred to as the 'Windy City'. Warm cider; or more appropriately, blood. Gigantic Douglas firs decorated in garland and the prettiest assortment of ornaments you've ever seen. Crackling logs in the fireplace, huddling under a blanket while your lover tells stories of Christmases before, cherishing the past and welcoming the future.

But for The Dandies, this season was near perfect. Not one was ever concerned about finding someone; they were merely content with draining the mortal girls dry as the stumbled from bars in the early hours on those special days. All except for one. William Beckett was their leader; he could do whatever he pleased without reason, though for some strange reason, his nonbeating heart still ached. How many hours had he watched her at the coffee shop, her blonde curls falling into hazel eyes while she sipped at a chai latte, the very aroma of the drink becoming part of her distinctive scent?

But she was mortal. He could no more wish for her to be in his arms than he could wish he had never been bitten in the first place.

One fine morning, the snow falling softly in the gaily dressed streets, William hadn't seen the blond girl in the shop. He decided to head inside for a warming mug of hot cocoa and maybe, just for a chance, the drink he'd often seen her ordering, a chai tea latte, along with perhaps a pumpkin scone.

"Thank you for your patronage!"

He took a seat at a booth seat, biting into the scone he bought. He was a little lost in the taste of pumpkin, so he didn't notice the girl sitting across from him.

"Good scone?" He nearly choked, coughing as he looked at the blond girl. If his heart still beat, it would have stopped right there. Her hazel eyes were warm with life, the steam from her own chai tea latte brushing her soft skin. She smiled. "You okay there? They are a little dry, but good."

He managed to say something. "Uh, pumpkin chai girl..." He coughed; he had been just about to say something idiotic. "Y-yeah, pumpkin scones are really good."

She laughed, the sound warming his cold, still heart.

"My name's Adeline; and yours is?"

"William, it's nice to meet you," he managed, holding his hand out. When she placed her hand in his, he gently kissed the back of her hand. That blush on her cheeks was breath-takingly beautiful. They chatted about every-day life, about scones and ferrets, about anything, really. He learned how much she loved music and horror, of all things. She learned about his favourite novels, including works by Ernest Hemingway, H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe. They bought more scones, and other sweets, and he led her outside.

They roamed the streets, him pulling her close whenever the wind buffeted the pair. They stopped by Ghiradelli's for some ice cream despite the chill, breathing in the warm chocolatey air. He held doors for her politely, and at one point they stopped to listen to a street performer. He gave the man about $100, smiling as he was thanked. The man played them a song on his guitar, and William spun Adeline a little bit.

_"So you've found a friend, To spend all your cold nights with him, But if I was there _

_Then I'd wonder why, You still wear my jacket Closed with traces of my scent._

_I said, "For all I thought I'd ever need, It's hard to face the holidays without."_

_Well I've left my last message in your machine. It's hard to face the holidays, __When you're looking for the words to say."_

"Speaking of which..." Adeline blushed, stopping mid-spin to look at William, "I...uh...I've got nothing else to do tonight, and...I'd enjoy your company a bit longer, perhaps we could get a movie? Granted I'm not the type to take one night stands lightly, you're one I wouldn't mind."

He grinned, the plan finally working. All those days spent wandering around that coffee shop were finally going to pay off, since she'd technically just invited him in.

"I could think of no better way to spend my night, Adeline."

* * *

The water was warm, just the sort of thing she needed to relax with. William was in the other room, hopefully watching TV. There was just something, something about him that was off, but she couldn't figure it out. The last thing she needed was for him to suddenly show up and -

"Guess who?"

The shudder running up her spine was immediate, along with the lips that came against the hollow behind her ear.

"Gah! D-Don't-" But before she could realize what was happening, she realized it was him. _'Fuck. What the hell have I done to myself tonight!? He's one of them!'_

And it there was one line from a movie that had stuck with her and would fit the moment, The Lost Boys was it.

"If there's one thing about living in Chicago I'll never understand," she started, giggling softly as she arched against her mystery visitor, "It's why all these damn vampires are around."

"My, mo anamchara, you are wise beyond your years." William laughed, low in his chest.

His fingers ran across her shoulders, with a touch so light the effect was magnified by its subtlety alone. For a mortal, she was fit, skin not too pale but she wasn't much of a beach babe ether.

"Y-you're c-cold." She stuttered, trying to smile as she turned to face him, finding she was right.

He was pale, much paler than she would have thought possible. The locks of dark brown hair that came in gentle waves to his shoulders made her jealous; if her curls would work like that she needn't fuss over what to do in the mornings.

"That I am, but it's not due to this winter time weather," he mused, feeling his fangs lengthen as she shifted against him, turning to press herself against the side of the shower wall.

"...Your kind. You're part of the Dandies, the high class ones. If I'm chosen for a meal, that must mean I'm something rather special. Your men don't choose quickly."

"No, we certainly don't," he agreed, lips brushing against the buttons of her spine, his fingers tracing the outline of her shoulder blades, oh how he ached to see them fully, her upper back muscles taut as her body arched, his name leaving her lips as a strangled moan...

"And...-mhmah-" she moaned softly as one of his arms wrapped around her, involuntarily turning her head away from him, enough to reveal the skin of her neck, soaking wet curls sticking stubbornly to her nape.

"As the leader of the Dandies, I do not choose my meals. You are not simply another snack, you are to become one of us, and do our bidding. You will be the errand girl my men are always asking for, and you shall live with us. Tonight you will forget your mortal life, and enter the world of the eternal twilight," William explained, his fangs throbbing at the thought of fresh blood being so close and yet out of reach.

"Errand girl? Live with you? I...I don't know, William...we just me-"

"Adeline, my love, you are not understanding my point, it seems. You have no choice. By inviting me in, you sealed your own fate. One never invites a vampire into their home, consequences can be dire," he added quickly, fuse shortening with every passing second he stood still.

"But-"

"Now hush, and if there's but a sound, I will not hesitate to drain every last drop of your sweet blood from your body, am I understood?"

She nodded, swallowing in her nervousness. He pinned her against the shower wall, lips brushing where the neck met the shoulder. The way she continued to fidget restlessly against him stirred things he'd not felt for a long time, but there was neither time nor trust to act on those desires. He gently slid his fangs into her flesh, moaning as the taste of her blood flooded his mouth. She had gasped; but made no other sound. He drank gently, then let his venom circulate into her pulsing bloodstream. She whimpered, her body trembling with the beginning throes of the change. He massaged her back as he pulled away, humming into her ear. She fainted, and he caught her in his strong arms.

It wouldn't be long now before her eyes opened again, although their irises would no longer be hazel, but the deep blood red common of newborn vampires. Since her apartment was relatively small, William found her bedroom with ease and laid her down among the blankets, waiting.

It was about half an hour before any other movement occurred, but one which he'd been anticipating nonetheless. He hadn't realized what Hayley had told him until now, and it was true. The female newborns were more susceptible to the rounds of inconsolable tears than the males.

"I...*hick*...m-my h-head...*hick* everything hurts...I-I..." William leaned down and put a finger against her lips, anything to ease the confusion she was in.

"It'll go away soon enough, dear...there are ways to speed the process along of course," he smiled knowingly, one hand tracing the curves of her body, resting at her hip.

He felt her shiver at his touch, they only grew in intensity as his hand glided over her, fingertips tracing light patterns on the inside of her thighs.

"-Mhamh- st-stop...you're a monster..." she pleaded, her head barely lifting off the pillows as she tried to move away from him.

His eyes darkened, and he leaned in to tease her, nipping along her body here and there, stopping when he realized he was straddling her.

"Am I, doll? Or is it you, because you let me in?" he challenged, hands cupping her face as he leaned down and tried to take her in a much needed possessive 'you're-mine-now' kiss, but naturally her panic mode kicked in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MONSTER!" Tears shook in her voice, he'd never dreamed she'd be able to scream like that. Not willing to risk losing the entire evening on one stupid move, he moved away into the shadows, cursing under his breath.

"I shall, but you'll wish for me again. You cannot fight what is now in your veins," he murmured ominously as he flitted into the night, heading back to the mansion where he and the rest of the Dandies resided.

Adeline lay there, cold and naked, and alone, and in pain. And cried, wishing it had all just been a nightmare she could wake up from.

* * *

**(Adeline's POV, Some month later)**  
William had been right, she'd been able to go about two days without seeing him, and then she ran back to the coffee shop, not surprised to see him sitting there, another pumpkin scone on his plate, another mug of cider next to it. Long story short, she came home with him that night, eager to joins his world.

Currently she was lying in bed, just trying to relax, now completely comfortable being surrounded by vampires. She was reading a chapter or two from an Ernest Hemmingway book, 'For Whom The Bell Tolls', listening to the radio. When 'A Soldier's Silent Night' comes on, she can't help but to put the book down and listen.

_"TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS, HE LIVED ALL ALONE,_  
_IN A ONE BEDROOM HOUSE MADE OF PLASTER AND STONE._  
_I HAD COME DOWN THE CHIMNEY WITH PRESENTS TO GIVE,_  
_AND TO SEE JUST WHO IN THIS HOME DID LIVE._

_I LOOKED ALL ABOUT, A STRANGE SIGHT I DID SEE,_  
_NO TINSEL, NO PRESENTS, NOT EVEN A TREE._  
_NO STOCKING BY MANTLE, JUST BOOTS FILLED WITH SAND,_  
_ON THE WALL HUNG PICTURES OF FAR DISTANT LANDS._

_WITH MEDALS AND BADGES, AWARDS OF ALL KINDS,_  
_A SOBER THOUGHT CAME THROUGH MY MIND._  
_FOR THIS HOUSE WAS DIFFERENT, IT WAS DARK AND DREARY,_  
_I FOUND THE HOME OF A SOLDIER, ONCE I COULD SEE CLEARLY._

_THE SOLDIER LAY SLEEPING, SILENT, ALONE,_  
_CURLED UP ON THE FLOOR IN THIS ONE BEDROOM HOME._  
_THE FACE WAS SO GENTLE, THE ROOM IN SUCH DISORDER,_  
_NOT HOW I PICTURED A UNITED STATES SOLDIER..."_

By this point, Adeline had tears in her eyes, and she let them fall, although she was unsure of the reason for their presence anyways. She didn't have family in the service - were they because she could relate to being alone each and every Christmas?

_WAS THIS THE HERO OF WHOM I'D JUST READ?_  
_CURLED UP ON A PONCHO, THE FLOOR FOR A BED?_  
_I REALIZED THE FAMILIES THAT I SAW THIS NIGHT,_  
_OWED THEIR LIVES TO THESE SOLDIERS WHO WERE WILLING TO FIGHT._

_SOON ROUND THE WORLD, THE CHILDREN WOULD PLAY,_  
_AND GROWNUPS WOULD CELEBRATE A BRIGHT CHRISTMAS DAY._  
_THEY ALL ENJOYED FREEDOM EACH MONTH OF THE YEAR,_  
_BECAUSE OF THE SOLDIERS, LIKE THE ONE LYING HERE._

_I COULDN'T HELP WONDER HOW MANY LAY ALONE,_  
_ON A COLD CHRISTMAS EVE IN A LAND FAR FROM HOME._  
_THE VERY THOUGHT BROUGHT A TEAR TO MY EYE,_  
_I DROPPED TO MY KNEES AND STARTED TO CRY;_

_THE SOLDIER AWAKENED AND I HEARD A ROUGH VOICE,_  
_"SANTA DON'T CRY, THIS LIFE IS MY CHOICE;_  
_I FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, I DON'T ASK FOR MORE,_  
_MY LIFE IS MY GOD, MY COUNTRY, MY CORPS."_

_THE SOLDIER ROLLED OVER AND DRIFTED TO SLEEP,_  
_I COULDN'T CONTROL IT, I CONTINUED TO WEEP._  
_I KEPT WATCH FOR HOURS, SO SILENT AND STILL_  
_AND WE BOTH SHIVERED FROM THE COLD NIGHT'S CHILL._

_I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ON THAT COLD, DARK, NIGHT,_  
_THIS GUARDIAN OF HONOR SO WILLING TO FIGHT._  
_THEN THE SOLDIER ROLLED OVER, WITH A VOICE SOFT AND PURE,_  
_WHISPERED, "CARRY ON SANTA, IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY, ALL IS SECURE."_

_ONE LOOK AT MY WATCH, AND I KNEW HE WAS RIGHT._  
_"MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FRIEND, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT."_

Try as she may, her tears wouldn't stop, and she let them come, years of hidden grief and sadness coming to light. Her head snapped up at a familiar figure in the doorway, and she wonders how long she has been watched for.

"Why the tears?" William's voice is like velvet, although the tone underneath it suggests a little more than simply wanting to comfort her.

"I…I-It's nothing," She said, trying to blink her tears away, before she felt the soft caress of his long fingers brushing across her cheeks, wiping those tears away.

She held back the smile that itched against her lips, she wanted him, although she'd never outright tell. She bit her lip, forgetting her fangs, hard enough to draw blood.

William's eyes widened at the scent, his pupils dilated and his fangs lengthened, brown irises still maintaining a concerned look.

"It's something. Your composure is never this broken," he observed, leaning in to her slightly, if only to lick the blood off her lip.

Adeline melted into him. She'd never really had a relationship, so this was definitely new.

William pulled away, smirking slightly at the blonde laying on the bed, clearly she'd been expecting more.

"I..I'm just an errand girl to you. I'm tired of being lonely…Christmases suck. I'm always alone since my parents died. And now, I'm a monster. Finding love was hard before, but now it's going to be damn impossible." She sighed, curling her knees up to her chest, not looking him in the eye.

"Adeline," William started slowly, how was he going to put this?

"You won't be lonely. You may be but an errand girl, but that's only to the rest of my men. To me, you are the reason this Christmas won't be so…desolate. The wind will never howl louder than the phantom beating of your heart against my skin, the nights never colder due to-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already." The blonde grinned, half-hazardly licking those fangs, half expecting to cut her tongue.

William half smiled, "But a month ago you had trouble entertaining the mere thought of a monster such as I making love to you," he admonished.

"That was because you had just turned me and you tried to seduce me, did you think I was really going to let you get anywhere?"

"Before or after you blacked out?" he teased lightly, lips brushing against her neck.

Her eyes still have that same faint glow that they did when they first met, she's not backing down and they both know it.

William pressed her against the bed, humming as he kissed her. He hand rested on his hip as he undressed them both. He slid easily between her legs, his hand sliding up her stomach to cup her breast gently.

She tried not to think of how odd this was, this could have happened sooner. She moaned softly as his hand massaged her, she growing impatient even with his attention.

"-mhahm-, Oh, baby, just fuck me already!" She whined, giggling slightly.

"Hush." He snapped mockingly, sliding up against her and covering her lips with his own at the same time.

They met together, moaning softly to not be heard. He kept a steady, gentle pace as he nibbled at her neck, creating marks leading down to her breasts. He stroked her thighs as they quickened the pace into a lover's dance, gasps and quiet moans filling their room.

The music continued onward, the radio playing a Christmas love song, which neither of them was really paying any attention to. When he broke fully into her, her back arched into pain and pleasure, only accented by the growl she received as she tugged his hair playfully. They moved together in perfect harmony, he in an undeniably animalistic dominance, and she in a more submissive demeanor. Finally reaching the peak of their pleasure with loud moans, neither found it easy to stay quiet.

"WILLIAM!" She couldn't avoid her voice cracking, between that and trying to keep herself conscious. It was easier to not care what you sounded like opposed to passing out.

If the night sky on past Christmases had been beautiful, the stars that clouded her vision upon impact had magnified that beauty tenfold, coupled with the radio in the background and the realization that someone else had caused her to be like this.

She tried to still her breathing, to quit her panting long enough to see if he was okay, tried to remember the was normal. Well, besides the fact she wasn't human, but that was besides the point. Slowly the stars faded, and the sight in front of her sent her head back into the clouds.

William was half-collapsed on top of her, strands of his dark brown hair stuck to his face, his eyes barely open, though she could see the smile on his face, one that revealed his fangs, coloured dark red from her blood. She could see his arms shaking, both from adrenalin and the effort of keeping himself stable, so when she coaxed him to fully collapse against her, she wasn't surprised to hear him sigh in content as he pulled out and twined their legs together between the sheets.

"A-Adeline...you're fucking amazing, doll."

She couldn't help but giggle, it was the first time she'd ever really heard him swear. He only rolled his eyes lightly at her, smiling as he leaned up to rub noses like the stray cats around town always did, a sort of Eskimo kiss, she realized.

"And you know what, William?" she giggled, the adrenalin from minutes earlier leaving her with a lingering buzz.

"Hm?" He kissed her forehead, his cold breath re-alerting her senses.

"So are you."

They lay there, lost in each other's eyes for a few moments before he thought to look at the clock. And sure enough, the day had come anew.

"And Adeline?"

She yawned, opening those beautiful hazel eyes to stare back into his dark brown.

"Baby, what? I want to sleep now…"

William smiled, brushing a single stubborn curl out of her eyes, "Merry Christmas, mo anamchara."

Adeline smiled, slipping back into his tender embrace, thankfully for everything that had happened over the holiday season. Maybe he was right, the next millennia wouldn't be so lonely, not when she had him by her side.

"_So stay with me here, Nose to nose,_

_Cold enough to see as our breath Slowly escapes and exchanges..._

_From my lungs to yours, From your mouth to mine.."_


	3. Burn In Shallow Water

**~ Burn In Shallow Water ~**

The young girl had never been more afraid in her life. She'd gone to a party at this big mansion in Chicago, rumors had swirled about that it had long been inhabited by vampires, of course no-one knew for sure. After the party, a young man had asked her to dance to a song he'd written, entitled After The Last Midtown Show.

As they danced, he sang, her heartstrings tugging at the gently notes, her gaze watching his, waiting to see if they would led to the inevitable. As the song ended and he held her, he leaned in and his lips brushed against hers, then her neck. A sudden jolt of pain, and she felt nothing.

She returned home later that evening after her father told her the door was open and proceeded to make dinner for herself. Her father walked in as she was watching TV. He took one look at her, and went to his room. She heard banging around as he grabbed something, then came back downstairs, footfalls hurried, as though he was in danger.

"Go back from where you came, demon, and return my daughter." He demanded a small vial in his hand.

"Dad, it's me!" The girl tried explaining, but her father unscrewed the vial's cap.

"I banish you, now leave this house!" Now, the girl's father was very religious, believing in demons and possession. But AJ had done nothing wrong except go to a party. Had that been it?

"Dad, all I did was go to a party!" She cried as he flung his hand out, the contents of the bottle spilling over her. She began to scream in pain as the droplets of water on her skin began to singe, although each droplet was a tiny fireball. AJ coiled back and ran for the door. She had to go back to the mansion, find out why she was being turned away. And she ran, until she reached the oak doors. When they were opened, she found that same man looking at her, concern written all over his pretty face.

"Adeline...how nice to see you! Do come in..." he invited, offering a hand. She took it at once and then realized why he looked so familiar. He was William Beckett, lead singer of the Academy Is...' a local Chicago band. He looked at her arm and then shook his head, "Will they never learn?"

"What?" She asked, confused. To her dismay, William lifted her into his arms, and began to walk.

"Hey, where are we-"

"Micheal, go find us some food for tonight, will you? She's going to need it when we're through," William called to someone down the hall.

"I'll get right on that." She sensed something was wrong almost immediately, and began to cry.

"Oh, sugar don't cry...I know this is all new for you but you'll get used to it here..." William was saying. AJ's had spun. What the hell did he mean? After a few moments of her not saying anything, he sighed.

"It's never easy for the newborns…the party earlier? I…I'm looking for someone I can trust, share my life with…essentially, a partner. Vampires often get lonely over time, seeing as we live forever while our loved ones age and die….I needed someone I could turn, make them become like me. You were her."

"I…I was?"

"Sshh…" he put a finger against her lips, smiling, revealing fangs. So the rumors had been true about vampires inhabiting the mansion. AJ automatically tensed in his arms, internally freaking out.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you. We have to get that stuff off you though, or it'll get into your bloodstream and then you'll die."

"What will?" She asked shakily, as she realized they'd walked into a bathroom. William held her effortlessly with one arm as he reached to turn the shower on.

"I'll explain later, time is a factor, my dear." AJ's eyes widened. Great. More water. Was this going to burn as well? As William turned to carry her and set her down into the shower, she looked in the mirror and screamed. Her eyes were blood-red, and I don't mean blood-shot. Her irises were totally red, with small black pupils.

"Ssshhh…it's alright, this isn't going to hurt, I promise…." William tried to sooth as he stepped into the shower, still holding her, perhaps seeing it as an easier way then simply dropping her in the tub. AJ found herself able to stand, balancing against the towel rack, looking nervously up at William. His almost shoulder-length brown hair was getting soaked by the water, as was the suit he wore, and AJ was sure if he didn't get out soon that it would be ruined.

"See?" he started, voice gentle, trying to coax her forward, "It doesn't hurt." AJ tilted her head, confused. Had that water her father used been special? Listening to William, she stepped forward as he turned, allowing the water to hit her body.

He was right. And as William hand's ran through her hair, then to her sides to lift the faded navy blue tee off her body, and then turned her to undo her jeans and slip them down around her ankles leaving her in only a bra and underwear, she realized this water was cleansing the effects of the stuff her father had used, that William had only been trying to tell her that all along. She lifted her head to look into his brown eyes, noticing the smile on his lips. Absentmindedly she made the move he'd used first at the party, leaning in and kissing him. And as the water rolled off her back, she realized something that was a relief.

It didn't burn.

* * *

Adeline Jeanette shivered as William undressed her, lifting the blouse off her with ease. He slipped her skirt off along with her leggings, and then kissed her, pulling her closer despite her protests. His hands moved from her hips to behind her back, unclipping her bra. After this had been done, he pulled back to look at her, almost smiling as she slipped her underwear off and threw them in the laundry basket.

"Now, Adeline, I didn't want to do this," he started, sounded like he was chastising a five year who had their hand caught in a cookie jar, "But you need to learn." She whimpered as he turned the shower on, the sound of the water making her flinch. She remembered the night she'd been brought to the mansion; William had forced her in the shower to get rid of the holy water on her skin. But this was different.

"Go on." He encouraged, kissing her nose almost in a playful manner, although she knew better to think that. As soon as AJ felt the water hit her, she froze in place. This water was freezing cold!

"W-William, how l-long do I h-have to be in h-here for?"

"Wash your hair, and I'll see." AJ's lip curled in a snarl. _'Way to not get an answer.' _She thought bitterly, dipping her head back into the spray only to whimper again at the sting. After she had washed her hair, she looked at herself. Her pale body had goosebumps along every inch of skin, and her nipples had hardened to small pink nubs. She couldn't get used to the water, not at all.

"C-can I-I g-get o-out y-yet?" She stammered, wanting to wrap herself in a towel and be done with this.

"Not yet, darling. A few more minutes." William answered, and she could've sworn she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"But B-Bilvy, I w-want to g-get out _n-now_!" she whined, before slapping a hand over her mouth. Had she honestly just used his nickname? She knew he hated it, knew that the one and only time she was ever allowed to say it was when she had no control of her body, during those nights where she could scream it at the top of her lungs before he kissed her, kept her quiet as their passions raged. And before she knew what hit her, William had pulled back the curtain and stuck his face in to look at her, eyes daggers piercing her soul.

"Adeline Jeanette, what did I say about calling me that?" he asked quietly, his voice deadly.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! William I-I i-it j-just-"

"Don't tell me it just 'slipped out'. You're better than that, Adeline. And just for that, I think I'll leave your desires be for the night," he mused gleefully.

"You bastard!" AJ choked out before she realized what she'd said. At once she fell to her knees in the tub, palms pressed against her ears in effort to make the ringing in them stop. That was one of the things about the Dandies, their telekinetic powers also included being able to mess with one's hearing as well as their thoughts. William was the strongest and had far more developed abilities than the younger vampires.

"You would that since you're the beta you would learn not to anger your alpha. I would suggest you take that last comment back if you want to see the others tonight," he bargained telepathically, the ringing gradually subsiding.

"F-Fine…j-just l-let m-me out…" she whimpered, head in her hands. She looked up just to see him nod, and then she stood, shakily stepping out of the shower into the towel he held. She glared at the shower as William wrapped the towel around her, every few seconds murmuring something to the effect of how good she had behaved or how proud he was that she had learned her lesson. Finally he turned her around to look at him.

"But as punishment for saying that name you know I cannot stand outside of its set conditions, we will go three nights without intimate behavior, do I make myself clear?" he demanded, gaze unwavering as he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, not expecting them to be turning glassy as they now were.

"Yes, William." She sighed, dropping her head and turning away to walk into the master bedroom, to find some suitable pajamas that would warm her, as she was going without William's touch for the next few days. After getting dressed, she headed into the hallway. She didn't know why she felt so…angry all of a sudden, but she felt herself saying things to William she'd knew she'd regret.

"William, take a long walk off the shortest pier you can find." She told him sharply, clearly pissed off.

"What was that?" William asked, grabbing for her wrist, which she pulled away, aiming to head into the foyer to be by the other Dandies.

"Take a long walk, off a short pier. It's quite simple." She restated, turning to face him.

"No, dear, it's not. Why are you so…upset with me?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not mad at you, it's what you did." She answered finally, and then AJ more or less stomped downstairs, refusing to stop and listen to anything else William was saying

* * *

Micheal Guy Chislett and the rest of The Academy Is….were downstairs, watching one of the many TVs in the mansion. Brendon Urie and the rest of Panic at the Disco were on the couch opposite them. As soon as they saw AJ, they knew something was up. Instead of the normal black lace babydoll she wore to bed, tonight she wore something different. She still wore the babydoll, but underneath it she had plush pajama pants, and on top she wore one of William's old ordinary human attire, it being a faded Chicago Blackhawks jersey.

"Adeline?" Chislett asked uncertainly as she lifted her head to look at him, her hazel eyes before he realized what happened, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Uh…" the startled Aussie was at a loss for words. She was William's, not his. But why was she like this?

"Pick her up," Carden suggested from Chislett's other side. Nodding, he lifted AJ into his arms with ease, grabbing for a blanket to wrap it around her. She continued to sob, hiccupping every now and then.

"Hey," he started, one hand setting on her back to rub it in soothing circles, "What happened? Come on, you can tell me…" he coaxed, lifting her head off his shoulder. She looked at him and shook her head, and Chislett heard, "It's a-about William….I can't. If I tell…" through broken sobs.

"Yes, you can. He can't hurt you, he's already turned you." He reassured.

"I…I…I-" AJ looked into his eyes, seeing true concern. William had never shown any sort of emotion towards her, other than that he wanted her to be happy, but didn't really care how it happened. And then she leaned in and kissed him, her smaller lips fitting almost perfectly against his own. Chislett automatically closed his eyes, feeling her turn to press herself against him. She moaned softly and he felt her lips open slightly, just enough to where he could lick her bottom lip, ease another moan out of her. He didn't hear Brendon's wolf-whistle of appreciation, didn't hear Sisky's warning. All he knew was that AJ was displaying a weakness, and perhaps acting on her true desires. When she finally pulled back, panting slightly, she smiled.

"Sorry…I don't know what caused me to act this way…" she apologized, snuggling closer to Chislett, her blonde locks falling in front of her face.

"It's okay, you just need to explain what you were going to before you….that." He replied, laughing.

"Oh…alright. But you have to promise, you can't tell William I've said this…" He nodded, and noticed the others were leaning in, wanting to hear the story.

"William actually punished me. Said he'd had enough of my whining that we never really spend time together – I'm more or less his arm candy, and I said I felt the 'nightly engagements' weren't emotionally satisfying, rather he was just going through the motions."

"So what does that have to do with-" Sisky started before Adeline continued.

"He threw me in a cold shower, Adam. No hot water at all. I'm talking Alaska out in the snow naked cold."

"Oh."

"You don't want to do that, normal humans – they'll go into shock if they're in they're too long. Me, well, it just served to piss me off. And furthermore, I made the mistake of saying something I shouldn't've which is kinda why I kissed you," she explained to Chislett before adding, "As a result, William's saying we have no intimate contact for three nights. That's going to be sort of hard for me…."

"You're awfully warm now," Chislett said, feeling her forehead.

"If I tell you why, don't be a typical guy and assume I'll sleep with you."

"So why?" Carden asked, tilting his head.

"I'm….I'm in heat."

"You're-" AJ slapped a hand over Carden's mouth.

"If you even say what I think you're going to, I'll make sure your suit doesn't make it out of the drycleaners." She threatened, almost smiling. Carden nodding, shutting up.

"So…you kissed me because you're being denied intimacy…and you're in season…sounds like a bad idea," Chislett said.

"Oh come on! William doesn't have to know! I can be quiet!"

"I don't have to know what, darling?" William asked, standing in front of her and Chislett. She turned to look at him, "Like I told you before. Long walk, short pier." And then she got up to go to the kitchen.

But as she walked away, she was pretty sure she saw Chislett wink.

Later that night, she was getting ready for bed, paging through some older letters and notes. Finding an old notebook that must have been William's, she began to page through it. It seemed to be a collection of drabbles.

* * *

**All The Stars We Never Chased (All These Crashed Cars)**

_'We're crashin' cars we used to share, with summer girls, with summer hair._

_We're drivin' 'round chasing the stars, but the parties busted up before it even starts,'_

Lost In Pacific Time With The Sound Of A Dial Tone.

**'He pictures her. Alone. Half the world away. Knees pressed against her chest, breath fogging the 47th floor window pane. On the elevator down to one, do you count the floors, or the eyes that caught yours? ****"I'm just a phone call away," you said.' **

But that phone call was nothing more than ten cents a minute just far you to hear me tell you I loved you and I hoped that you'd be home soon. But what was home when I'm stuck here alone, the bed far too cold without you beside me, the room just a tad too quiet without your breathing, although Scully sleeps on my pillow, trying to keep me company? I know she's a shelter pet, we got her because we couldn't stand to see her suffering, although she never was in any pain. I just…it's miserable, day after day to be walking these streets, not when I'm used to holding your hand and singing along with the random songs that would pop into your head. But you're in New York, and I'm here in Chicago. You can't stay a saint in the city for long, even if the baseball gods are watching.

2. Goodnight my darling.

**_"I know the slips from lips to lovers mainly happen at night." _****"It's coming." I hate saying that… as if I'm alluding to something unbearably far-reaching or utterly ground breaking. Sometimes I outreach my expectations just beyond my wingspan. Sometimes I reach a little further. Sometimes words are not enough. Other times, they are all I have. There is a pillow with a name on it, but its not mine. Rose petal carpet patterns in hotel hell. I hope for nothing else but to see your face in Denver, but I'm destined to wait and wonder wander. I will love you always, and never.**

If she had wanted to show up to that concert, she would have. But she'd been through one time many lies, of promised hearts and broken tongues to believe him. She was good at playing the game, making people fall with charm and then blindside them with her true intentions. Never a lover, always a fighter. She knew the tunnels of love and the music that flooded them as bands played, what she'd do to hold him again. She knew the hotel he was at, what room. Managed to get a key, thanks to knowing the concierge. By the time he entered the room, she lay there on the bed, smiling sweetly, but hiding something. He ran to her, overjoyed she had come after all. He kissed her, the scent of her blackberry vanilla body splash making him realize what he'd been missing. As he pulled back to kiss her hair, he murmured, "It's late…come on, to bed. Goodnight my darling." She smiled, laying down beside him, head on his chest, finishing her own thought.

_'I'll love you always, William. And never."_

3. Everything The Letter Should Have Said:

**"****Every time we kissed you closed your eyes, and I clamped mine open, just to see those short lived moments that I almost let me love you. So lie away, I did, so wide awake, trying to give myself a good reason to forget the empty words from this hollow curse. I can't shake the weight of what we've been through, and I won't justify the way we never really listen to a goddamn word we claim to. Let's be fair. Let's take some order. We're too much like each other, and there's no chance in hell that you would change for me. Why would I change for you? But the painful truth exposed here, as you grab your autumn jacket and slowly make your way towards the door, is that in this short lived moment my heart is left unfastened, as the single thing I feared the most just happened. **

I didn't want to leave you, but you weren't the love I'd dreamed of – the chemistry was there, but you were always holding back, hiding from me it seemed. We never listened to anything anyone said, because we thought we'd make it through this together – thought we could be better than those that shot us down. Oh how was I wrong. You're right, I won't change. I'm who am I, and you are who you are. So why the hell did we even try? If opposites attract, equalities repel – and as I grabbed my jacket and kissed your cheek a final time before walking out the door of the apartment we'd bought together, I couldn't help feeling satisfied, slightly. I'd finally seen the weakened side of a heart hardened by show biz and nights away. If only I knew you had mouthed my name as I walked away."

_'Wow._' Adeline thought, feeling the shudder run through her as she felt lips ghost across the back of her neck. Wait, William sa-

"Dearest, do forgive me for earlier…" William murmured against her as she stood up, arms automatically wrapping around him.

"I will..just don't do that again!" she snapped playfully, before pulling him to her in a kiss that obviously had been waiting. And into the kiss, William Beckett smiled. Chislett was right. Well placed kisses and apologizes got you everywhere.


	4. Some Nights we're Warriors

**Some Nights We're Warriors**

"_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck; some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

Beckett couldn't believe what he'd become. After he'd met Adeline, things changed...he gradually wanted to be near her, love her. He wished he could kiss her until she knew how much he needed her, and other times he desperately wished he could take back all the things he hadn't meant to say. Across town, in her apartment, Adeline Jeanette turned over, waking up, relieved to find William wasn't lying beside her. But then a soft cry from the other room pulled her out of bed, to her feet. She'd been a mother for little over two weeks, and still, she thought with a pang of regret, the baby was every bit as beautiful as her father.

William smiled as the sun went down, readying the boys to go hunting out on the town. He liked to know he was in control, and for the most part, he was. The people lived in fear of him and the rest of the Dandies, and Adeline was that only one that had ever stood up to him. Ever. He had gone hunting while AJ laid down to sleep that night with a new man, someone that didn't know her past, only wanted some action, someone that would stop her from truly thinking about herself, what William had turned her into._  
_  
After coming back from hunting before dawn the next morning, Beckett lay there then, staring at the ceiling of the master bedroom, wishing the girl he sired who laying next to him, straddling him, kissing him, all but begging him to pull her under the covers into a whirlwind of desire and longing. But Adeline had left early on, those nights after he found out she'd changed – she was fine with being a vampire, but – the baby changed all that. He needed to remember that everything was the way he wanted it. Except he didn't have the girl. He didn't need her, he'd turned her, and soon enough she'd be crawling back, the baby with her. But he could never shake the sound of her voice singing the songs he had wrote.

_"That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks back home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?..."_

And then Adeline realized she couldn't deal with what she'd become. Grabbing a suitcase and her and Evie's things, she ran home to the mansion, smiling as William opened the door.

"I'm sorry I left….I'd been so lonely, I didn't think anyone understood…I don't what to die alone…" William smiled, taking his daughter into his arms before gently pecking AJ's lips before explaining, "My love, you'll never be alone. We have all of eternity together from now on."

And but a week later she was pacing his office, knowing the bedroom's just on the other side of that door. William sets a rather large stack of paper down on the old cherry desk and sighs, running a hand through his dark brown bangs. The minute he stands up, she's right in front of him, and before she can react, he's got her against the wall, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, fangs and tongues fighting for dominance. If he tries to leave the room before she's gotten her fill, he knows that door is going to slam and he'll have to pin her to the bed to calm her down.

Chicago wasn't scary at night, not when you ran the city and your mate was the girl everyone wanted. But he'd left his mark, because alone, even Adeline knew where she belonged, thanks to the two almost tattoo looking puncture marks on her neck that had remained after William had turned her. Adeline knew the city was hers, partly because of who she was with, what he'd done to her. She didn't need to explain what she did, everyone knew, even Evie could prove the point to people if need be. But to anyone that wasn't a Dandie? They'd die after the sun went down, and that was a promise.

"_Search and destroy there's nothing left to fear no desperation  
The street lights, it's my city and I owe no explanation…"_


	5. Adelinette Xmas Oneshot

**Adelinette Christmas Eve Oneshot**

_"Baby, all I want for Christmas is...yyyoooouuuuu!" _

William huffed, clicking off the radio. As if there wasn't enough to do with the mortal holiday already all around him. He was sick of it.

But it wasn't just due to everyone around him being strangely addicted to buying presents and the specialty holiday themed lattes and frappuccinos Starbucks offered, it was really all due to his girlfriend.

The five foot four blonde had refused to tell him what she wanted for Christmas, and there was no way William was going to let her spend Christmas Eve sitting by the fireplace in the parlor without a gift to unwrap.

But Christmas Eve was only two days away. And being there wasn't any time left to figure out what she wanted, he concluded he'd have to be rather creative in terms of getting the answer out of her.

She, of course, wouldn't realize what was going on until after she'd told him.

Adeline loved Christmas, not just for the presents and the food, but the music and the sense of unity it brought among people.

She hadn't realized she'd been humming the slow Christmas ballad that had been stuck in her head until William's arms were around her waist, touch gentle but there for a deliberate point.

She grinned as he turned her in his arms, one of hers automatically reaching up as the music in her head suddenly came to life from the speakers atop the mantle.

"Love, I didn't think your telepathic powers were that strong yet," he mused, pulling her against him as the music turned to slow dance.

"Guess I'm wrong." he added, smiling as he twirled her, blonde curls flowing. If she could focus on the music long enough for his plan to work, maybe he could get her a Christmas gift after all this year.

They danced for a few minutes before she looked up at him, her hazel eyes asking the thing her lips wouldn't say.

"Just because I'm shut up in my office all the time does not mean I don't know how to act like a gentleman when the time's fitting," he offered, watching those lips turn up at the corners, her mind had already began to spin at the evening's later prospects.

"And...hm..." she sighed, eyes drifting to stare at the large tree across the room, "You still haven't put any presents under tree, dear. What's the matter, Santa not finding out what everyone wants? Or is it just because you don't have a gift for me, and you don't feel the space under the tree would look complete if it wasn't there besides the others?"

William blinked in disbelief, there was no way she should have managed to figure out what was in store for her.

"W-Well...I have a proposition for you, if you'd be so inclined," he began, feet automatically guiding the dancing couple towards the hallway, towards their room.

"And what's that, William?"

"A game. If I win, you tell me what you want for Christmas." he stated.

"And if I win?" she interjected, eyes lighting up as she giggled.

"I'll get that puppy you've been eyeing from the pound since you saw it." He answered quickly, knowing there was no way she'd end up getting the red and white husky pup from the nearby Chicago Humane Society.

"But what if it's the dog I want?"

"Well then-" _Damn it, William. Way to work yourself into a lose-lose bargain. Guess you'll just have to-_

"There's got to be something else you want, the only thing on your Christmas list can't just be that dog, from the way you've been speaking with Michael and Brendon..."

She pouted, brows furrowing.

"Fine...you're right. But I'm _only _telling you if you win."

William inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, not wasting any time in picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room.

"BABY! When you said game, I didn't think you meant like SAW!" Adeline opened her eyes and merely yelped, this _definitely_ wasn't what she had in mind.

William had told her to close her eyes as he laid her down on the bed, and she'd done as she was told, not expecting much, perhaps the 'game' only would mean some sort of foreplay.

She wasn't expecting to not be able to move, wrists and ankles tied up, only helped by the fact she was completely naked, goosebumps on every inch on her skin. And the fact that there was just something lingering in William's eyes made her dead heart flutter, something wasn't right.

"Dear, I wouldn't struggle if I were you," he admonished lightly, leaning down to kiss her nose before he added, "It'll only make this harder."

"Make wh-what harder?!" She whined, before trying to arch her back, finding the ropes held taut.

"The game, dear...I know what you want for Christmas, I really think I know..."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah..." He shushed her, one hand going over her mouth, the other reaching for something.

Adeline closed her eyes, hoping it was nothing but a bad dream. But then she felt something against her stomach, it wasn't warm, it was cool, but she could tell it wasn't skin. It was metal.

"WILLIAM!" She tried to scream, by now knowing the object he held was a knife. Why? Why was he being so sadistic?

"Hush, my love...this'll only hurt for a few seconds..." he soothed, voice eerily calm.

"B-But wh-why- AHH!" She jerked suddenly at the sudden pain radiating from her stomach, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was being like this.

"Ssshhhhh...the pain'll go away soon...I promise...here, I'll make it-" she couldn't deny the tingly sensation in her hips and thighs, but then she realized William had cut her again, she couldn't stop the tears.

"Better." William finished, smiling as he leaned down to lick the cuts he'd inflicted, his hand automatically playing with the thick mass of hair between her legs, causing another whine to pass through her lips.

"W-why? B-baby, wh-why?"

William's head lifted at the faint cry. Adeline was falling apart, tears streaming down her cheeks, those beautiful hazel eyes red and puffy. She realized his lips and teeth were stained with blood, so were his hands as they'd rested on her slashed thighs. And then it hit her. It was like Breaking Dawn, except she hadn't been pregnant. The knife, where he'd cut her, it all made sense now.

What he thought she wanted for Christmas - he knew she'd wanted to have a child before he'd turned her. But this, what was this?

"I know you wanted so badly to carry a child, love...but being as we're vampires that can never happen. I figured I'd give you the experience - the pain, give the...gratifying burn of the wounds a feel, even though no real result was to be gained," he explained, smiling as he continued to lap the blood from the cut on her stomach, she having fallen silent.

"You _sick twisted vile bastard_." She spat, trying to get away, forgetting she was tied down.

"Love, do not yell at me. I only tried to do what I thought was-"

"IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT I WANTED YOU COULD HAVE ASKED! ALL I WANTED WAS TO MEAN MORE TO YOU THAN I DO NOW! NOW GO GET CHISLETT TO HEAL ME, JACKASS!" Adeline hollered, voice breaking as a new round of tears left her eyes.

William immediately regretted doing anything to her, and on instinct, set one hand over the cut in her lower abdomen and closed his eyes, willing his older, lesser used kinetic healing abilities reactivate.

Adeline tried to recoil against his touch, she wanted to be nowhere near him. But then, she realized, she'd just revealed the secret she'd tried so hard to hide for two months. Truth was, she wanted to be married to him.

The cuts had stopped burning now, they were a dull ache now, even with the sudden calmness she felt wash over her.

"What the _fuck?_" she wondered, more or less aloud, much to William's amusement.

"Seems somebody's unaware of my extra abilities.." he offered, giving her a sideways grin, hoping to diffuse any of whatever anger she would have left.

"Extra abilities? I call bullshit. you just never us-...why am I so calm? I should be on a fucking rage path right now..."

His smile broadened, and to further ensure her mood was controlled, he leaned down and kissed her, ignoring her squeak of surprise as his hands untied her ankles and wrists.

_Thank god for being able to control emotions...her cuts have healed. I doubt she'll be able to stay mad if I suggest what I know had been on her agenda prior to my game..._

And into the kiss, Adeline melted. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he had thought he was doing something that she wouldn't mind, something that she'd wanted. For that she could forgive him, so her hands reach up to pull at him, get him closer to her. Before she knew it, (and this probably had something to do with William's abilities), her limited anger had given way to lust and passion.

William had left Adeline sleeping, curls matted into a mess, bite marks all over her pale frame, wounds from before healed, although he couldn't guarantee he hadn't bruised her in other ways. Still, he took comfort in her smiling, sleeping form, moving as quietly as he could to not disturb her as he crept downstairs to consult with his men about the upcoming holiday.

"I've noticed Adeline's been rather apt in speaking with you when I'm not around, is there something she is sure she can inform you of rather than I?" William brought up as he and Carden tried to organize the former's office which had become something of a hurricane since the holiday season's arrival.

"It's about Christmas...she really wants to marry you, you know. Won't stop talking about how she'll find the perfect dress, the perfect song, and the most amazing church around that'll hold the ceremony at night so everyone can come and not be worried about the sun," he recalled, smiling at the thought of an impatient Adeline pacing the basement of the church as she waited to walk the aisle.

"Wait...that's what she's been hiding? She could've simply told me...it's not like I'm going to disapprove of the idea."

"She's waiting for you to propose. Like, officially, with the ring and all."

William rolled his eyes, slightly laughing. Of course she was waiting. Thinking back to the statement she'd made the night before, he knew exactly how he could make her Christmas wish come true.

Adeline jumped onto a sleeping William, shaking him awake.

"Get your ass up, it's Christmas, baby!"

He smiled, hand grabbing for the collar of her nightgown, pulling her down into a kiss while his other hand went up her nightgown to stroke her thighs. She growled, trying to pull back, only making his hand travel further up her body.

"My love, becalm yourself. Christmas can wait, I know you're determined to resist me..." he purred, smirking slightly.

She rolled her eyes but did nothing to stop him, fact it seemed she'd shifted closer to him, like she wanted him to continue.

"You're not resisting, dear..." William stated, withdrawing his hands and cupping her face to kiss her good morning.

"Because I realized you were only trying to make me happy last night," She explained, smiling as she kissed his forehead, "Now get up. C'mon, the boys are waiting in the foyer."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." William grumbled slightly as he climbed out of bed, pulling on a faded Chicago Cubs t-shirt.

Before Adeline could stop herself, she'd vaulted down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time, stopping before the Christmas tree.

To her surprise, Brendon and Mike were smiling, as if they were hiding something.

"What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing. I'll let William explain." Carden said simply, and Adeline turned, _Damn, William moves fast._

The elder Dandie bent to kiss her lips gently, pulling away after a few seconds. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Adeline Jeanette…I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I hope one day you'll forgive me, especially for that trauma I put you through a few days ago…and what you said, you made me realize, you do need to mean more to me than you do now. And I want to prove to you I can treat you the way you need to be treated…and I think there's no better way to do that than starting our own family."

He paused, smiling before he whistled.

And from the kitchen, ran in the most beautiful dog Adeline had ever seen. But it wasn't the husky's coloring that made it beautiful, although the auburn and white fur was so soft looking.

It was the collar it wore, or, more specifically, what was on the collar.

William unclipped its collar and took the ring off it, before turning back to Adeline, slipping to one knee at the same time.

Adeline could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as William spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Adeline Jeanette Winters. Well, I should say Adeline Jeanette Winters Beckett. Darling, will you marry me?"

She smiled, nodded, and leaned down to kiss him while the dog barked and Carden and Brendon wolf-whistled and cheered.

As she pulled back and William slipped the ring on her finger, she couldn't stop smiling. _This Christmas couldn't get any better, and that's a fact._


	6. Inspired by The Woman In Black

**Sa Mo Láimhe, Sábháilte Agus Fuaim**

William Beckett paces the dimly lighted hallway leading to the master bedroom, he cannot and will not sit still for any means. The love of his life lay just beyond that closed door, howling in pain, a pain he very well could have prevented. He was forbidden entry while she worked, her body opening up to dispel the life within her. William knew she would be okay, she had two of his best healers with her.

But the scream that broke under the cracks in the door to reach his astute ears did nothing but make the three hundred year old vampire more nervous. He turns on his heels, dress shoes echoing clicks as he walks, he's perfectly content with wearing a rut in the floor. At the sound of what he perceives is a child's cry, his head whips toward the door, expecting it to open so he can rush in and comfort his wife now that the worst of the pain is over. But instead, yet another scream meets his ears. It's high, and it sounds as though she's scared.

"WILLIAM!" The scream brought him out of his dream, causing the 6'3 vampire to bolt upright, eyes scanning the darkened room, briefly wondering why he wasn't actually pacing the hallway just outside the door.

Putting a hand to his forehead to steady himself, he sighed.  
"It's just a dream. What a silly thing for me to be fretting over. Adeline couldn't possibly die in that way, not when the situation itself is near impossible," he mumbled to himself before soft sobbing caught his attention.

"W-William...I...I..."

He turned over, arms automatically finding their way around his wife's waist. he pulled her closer, hoping to calm her down.

"Shh, my love...I'm here." He whispers, attempting to soothe, but her tears only intensify as she turns to face him.

"N-No it's n-not..." She protested, one of her hands fisting against his chest as she gulped for air before another round of tears started.

"Shh...Everything's perfectly fine, dear. You're safe here in my arms, there's nothing else to worry about." He confirmed again, but her doubt was palpable as she pressed her lips to his, frantic and needy.

His eyes widened in surprise, but then closed as he lost himself to her, feeling her tongue asking for entrance. She never was this distraught over a simple nightmare, not ever. He opened his mouth just slightly, smiling into their kiss as she played with his fangs. Before he could stop himself, his arms were around her and he'd moved her so she was straddling him, her barely clothed body shuddering against his from the temperature difference.

When she pulled back, she laid down, her head on his chest. He realized she was shaking.

"Adeline, love...what's wrong? I heard you scream..."

"I...I had a nightmare...it was r-really bad." She admitted, smiling sheepishly.

William sighed, "I did too. But you're here in my arms, and you're safe, my love. Now go back to sleep, I'll still be here 'til you wake." He reassured.

"Actually...this is going to sound really odd, but I'm not feeling that well..."

"Love, I know it's late, but I'll draw you a bath, the steam could help you breath easier and it may clear your mind of that dream," William reasoned to which the blonde nodded.

After he drew he bath, he eased her out of bed, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

After he helped her undress, she climbed into the bathtub, sighing contentedly at the warm water.

"William...my dream...I...I...I don't know how to say this, but..." She paused, sinking down into the water, letting the steam enter her nose so it was easier to breath, "In my dream...I...I found out I was pregnant...and honestly I'm really scared that...well..."

"You're afraid because you might be, right? Because darling, in my dream...you were having that child, although I woke before I could discover the outcome, if you had lived or not..." William admitted, placing his hand on top of hers as tears welled in her eyes once again.

"Baby, if it turns out I am, I'll be fine. I promise. If not, you can always turn me to be like you," She countered, getting up and grabbing a towel before his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck.

"That is true, but there's certain ramifications therein...If I'm to save you, there's a chance you would lose the baby. But that's all hypothetical, it may not even happen."

As he said that however, he felt something hit him, just from her abdomen, as though he'd been kicked. Concentrating on communicating on whatever was there (if there was anything at all), he closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later.

"Holy shit."

Adeline giggled, normally William was all prim and proper, he never swore.

"What is it, babe?""

"Speak of the devil. Doll...I...I think that both our dreams were telling us something."

"That I'm?"

"Yes, my dear, it appearances so. There's a second trace in the telepathic field surrounding you, you're not alone. And I promise you, you'll be fine. All long as you're in my arms, you'll be safe and sound."

Adeline smiled, leaning against him, smiling.

"But William...Baby, I love that and all and I'm really happy...but I really just want to sleep."

He smiled, kissing her nose, "Then we shall."


	7. Cookies For Lady

_**Cookies for Lady**_

I want to play outside with Bronx, but Daddy says it's too cold because snow is on the ground. He thinks I should stay inside. But the snow looks so fluffy, and it's so white and bright that it hurts my eyes, so I have to borrow Daddy's sunglasses to see right. I don't listen to him, so I'm running out the back door in my new black boots with the silver stars on them, braids stuffed into a hat Daddy said I have to wear. When I have to wear a hat though, I feel like a dog with shoes on. Bronx is laughing at me, so I turn and yell at him to shut up, he's wearing a hat too.

We smile at each other, Bronx is only two months older than me, so he's five, but I think he's nice to play with, since we like the same music and snacks. The only thing he doesn't like about me is that I have cooties.

"Bronx! Evie!" Our heads turn at the new voice as Pete walks up the sidewalk that goes around our house from the front, holding onto Hemmy's leash. I giggle and stumbled through the snow as I run to meet the big dog, who jumps up to lick my face. _Yuck. Doggie kisses._

"That's enough, Hemmingway," Pete scolds the bulldog, tugging the leash softly. I tilt my head as I scratch behind Hemmy's ear.

"Bronx an' I were playing in the snow! We were gonna make snow angels and stuff!" I explained, as he added, "But angels are _girls _Evie! I'm a boy!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, laughing, "Well be a boy angel then, silly!"

Pete smiled and set his hand on Bronx's head, "I'm going to go inside and hang out with William for a bit now, okay? You two be good." We nod, even though we're going to have a snowball fight as soon as he goes inside.

I know Pete is Daddy's best friend, well, besides Adam and Andy and Michael and Mike. They're in his band so I don't think that's the same. I like when Daddy plays guitar…sometimes I get to sing with him and we sing together, we even wrote a song! I think Mommy likes that too, cause every time we play she always smiles and says, 'Oh, you two are so cute,' and takes a picture and hums along.

That's why Pete is over today, Daddy and him are playing music together in the basement because Mommy's sleeping, she's not feeling too well. I think Bronx and I could cheer her up.

"Hey Bronx. You wanna go back inside for a snack? I think my Daddy left cookies out!"

"Cookies? What kind?" he asked excitedly, stomping the snow pile he'd made like a giant crushing a building.

I put my hands up and raised my shoulders, "I don't know. Chocolate chip maybe."

"They're my favorite! And I'm hungry as a horse! Let's go!" he shouted, and I giggled as I ran after my friend.

After taking off our coats and boots and hats and scarves and wet socks and gloves, (and my gloves were soaking wet and it felt like my fingers had frozen!), we walked into the kitchen I could hear Pete and Daddy playing guitar downstairs, (well, Pete probably was playing bass) but they both were singing.

_THERE! _

On the counter, in a clear container was a mound of chocolate chip cookies, I could smell them and they were so sweet. Like honey and the sticks of cotton candy you get when you go to the fairs. I ran over to them and smiled, lifting the lid. Then I noticed the little note, "For my Lovely Lady," it said. I looked at Bronx, who reached his hand in and grabbed a cookie before I could stop him.

"Huh. Who's 'Lovely Lady'?' he asked, crumbs falling from his mouth. I grabbed a cookie of my own and bit into it, smiling at the chocolaty taste. I loved cookies, well, really anything with chocolate in it. But cookies were my favorite.

"I don't know…maybe the cookies are for me?" I asked, grabbing a third cookie as Bronx did the same.

"But you're a girl, not a _lady_." He whined, to which I smacked his arm lightly, "They're the same thing!"

"No they're _not!_"

"Yes they _are!"_

"Na uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Na u-!"

"What are you two yelling about up here? If you're much louder you'll wake Adeline, and you know she's not feeling well." **Uh oh**. Daddy had walked into the kitchen from downstairs, his guitar around his neck, looking over Bronx and I with a look that told us we were in trouble.

"Daddy, he said I'm not a lady!"

"Did not." Bronx scoffed.

"Did too!" I shouted back.

"Did no-" He started.

"Bronx Mowgli Simpson-Wentz, that is enough!"

Bronx's brown eyes widened as Pete came up the stairs, having heard the noise we were making.

"But Dad!"

"No buts. And stop arguing with Genevieve, you're going to lose, she's a girl, she's always right." Pete said smiling, ruffling my hair.

I smirked at the older boy beside me and stuck my tongue out, only to have Daddy see it.

"Now Evie, don't do that. That's not nice. And…what happened to all these cookies?" He held up the now empty container, Bronx and I had ate all the cookies that had been in it. I smiled.

"They said for 'my lovely lady' so I thought they were for me, so Bronx and I ate them." I admitted, feeling my cheeks get warm. I looked up to see Daddy look at Pete and smile, shaking his head before he lifted me into his arms.

"Evie, darling, you're lovely, but you're my princess. Those cookies were for your mother, she's my lovely lady." I giggled; I'd never heard Daddy call her that before. Maybe it was just between them?

"Oh…sorry. But they were really good though!" I added, apologizing.

"I just can't believe you two ate them all…come on, we'll run to the store and get another box of cookie

mix."

"Can we bake brownies instead? They're chocolatier." I started, smiling at Pete's laugh.

"She's got a point, Bill. And if Adeline's at where I think she is this month, chocolate is what she needs."

Daddy nodded, "Well, there goes practice. Next time, it'll be at your place. Ashlee'll probably be out."

"Most likely."

And with that, Pete and Bronx went back to their house, and Daddy and I went to go shopping to make more cookies, cookies for his 'lovely lady.'


	8. Little Talks

**Adelinette: Little Talks (Of Monsters and Men)**

Staring up at the foreboding mansion, which was all marble and white, with columns perfectly, intricately carved into the home. No, it's not a home. It's a house. If it were a home, in Adeline's opinion at least, it would be brick. It would be one story, with an open floor plan, each room flowing seamlessly into the other, with the exception of the bedrooms and bathrooms.

The front door would be made of warped glass, distorting the light that would shine through it and make rainbows appear in the refracted light onto the gray marble tiles. To the left, there would be an open office, with lots of light flooding into it. To the right, a formal dining room with a large table that would have a door frame, but no door, leading into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there would be all black appliances, a large pantry and small entryway leading to a small hall. On that hall there would be the garage door, leading to the two-car garage, and the laundry room. On the other side of the kitchen from the entrance near the dining room, there would be another space to exit.

From there, if you face straight, there would be a-

Not paying attention to where she was walking, she walks directly into a wall. Adeline rubs her nose, cursing gently under her breath.

"Stupid, misplaced wall." She grumbles.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

Side stepping the half-wall, she walks into the kitchen, only to see William sitting at the kitchen table, papers already out, lefty curse in action as the elder Dandie filed paperwork out, like every other day before.

"Babe, give it a rest. We've been here two days...I really do want to get your office set up, but our bedroom needs the attention first," she complained, leaning in to nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck as he sighed at the stack of papers before him, before turning his head to kiss her.

"Adeline, dear, you're just saying that because-"

"We've yet to be intimate since we've moved in. The boys are already set up in their own rooms, but I've yet to really test that mattress out."

"Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love?" William smiled, quoting part of an older Fall Out Boy song, getting up and kissing Adeline's forehead quickly before taking her hand.

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

She giggled as he swept her into his arms, making her feel like a little girl all over again.  
And before she knows it, she's laying in his arms, panting, head on his chest, eyes wanting to so badly close. But she doesn't let them, knowing the noises the house is making is keeping her awake.

"William?" she sighs softly, gentle kisses pressing to his pecs before she looks up into deep brown eyes.

"Hm?"

She snuggles close to him, as much as that's even possible.

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

"The house…it's…_loud._" She complained sleepily, unsure of what she was even saying.

He laughed tiredly, running a hand through her curls. She sighed, relaxing into him.

"That means it's time for you to go to sleep, love. Close your eyes, I'll still be here."

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Pouting slightly before she turned her head to kiss him, Adeline smiled.

Maybe she'd get to like the new house after all.


	9. Tonight I'm Writing You -A Million Miles

**Tonight I'm Writing You (A Million Miles Away)**

If this wasn't meant to be you could had just told me sooner.

The longer I stayed, the more I wanted to forget where I'd been, who I'd been with before you. For all the shy good-morning-my-dear smiles, and goodnight eskimo kisses with the comforter pulled up to my chin before you went downstairs to the basement to play guitar, there was a part of me remembering every moment. '_This was never my reality.' _A little voice whispers in the back of my mind, but somehow, I'm too busy drowning it out with your music to care.

'For every lazy morning I woke up to the sound of running water from the bathroom sink from you brushing your teeth, I had 'We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands' stuck in my head from the get-go, your flipped and awkwardly reversed lefty curse leaving a note beside my pillow, _'to my lovely lady' _it always began, you having woken before me, not wanting to disturb me. For every morning like that, there was a night I wouldn't forget. _Under the Covers - _it wasn't just the series of acoustic cover videos you posted every other thursday on youtube, it was more than that.

It was scary movies, with us staring wide eyed at the screen, you holding a bag of microwave popcorn, me curled up next to you, not really watching the movie but instead looking at you, because you make me feel safe. There's just something about what I'd told my friends, the saying caught on almost as quickly as your 'hips don't lie' thing did with the old fandom...you have molten chocolate lava eyes, and I know that sounds hopelessly romantic, but it's true. There's just _something _about your gaze that makes me never want to look away.

And then, I remember watching Twilight, how we'd laugh at the mediocre acting and K-Stew's unchanging facial expressions. And how afterwards, during the climatic battle, I begged you to turn if off so we could go watch _my _favorite vampire movie - Fall Out Boy's video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. This always ended with you wearing the black dermafelt derby, me complaining aout the fact you _had _to cut your hair. We both knew I'd have your cloak around me by the end of the night, arms cradling that faux fur pelt when they weren't wound around you.

It was nice, you being taller than me. I had someone to hide behind when the cameras got too close (read: when they weren't focusing on Pete, Brendon, Gabe, or any of our other FBR friends), someone to stand on tip-toe in order for me to kiss - someone to pick me up into his arms and make me feel like a little girl all over again.

Every week was a new challenge, trying to get home in time for morning classes - getting back to Milwaukee by seven was _real_ fun, then every Friday catching the amtrak as soon as my feet could get me off campus to take me back 'home' to you. Well, I was your girl Friday after all.

It's been almost four months on from that fateful October night when I as a stupid love/starstuck sophomore in college quite literally fainted into your arms - that was the first time I truly lost myself in your eyes. You said my name the way my cousins always said it, accented the last 'e' ever so slightly, and it left me only falling harder.

I didn't realize two months later I'd be sitting front row at Reggie's for the Snakes & Suits annual acoustic show, humming along to everything not only because I knew it, but because you had told me your setlist ahead of time. And when you played After The Last Midtown Show, how all the old TAI fans gasped and treasured the moment - this wasn't played often since my parents' anniversary, the day of the beginning of the fall of the nine years you'd spent with Mike, Tom / Michael, Adam and Andy. But I knew I wouldn't have to treasure the moment as everyone else would - I would hear it again that very night as I lay with you, my head on your chest in the darkened bedroom, my heartbeat keeping time as you sang, just soft enough to lull me into dreamland.

It's like you sang in Everything We Had, 'I'll be with you wherever you go, through the eyes of a fly on the wall'. I still have your Blackhawks jersey, tucked into the bottom of my duffel bag. You're not getting it back, so just forget about it. If I diserve a reminder, I don't want the only thing to be your voice on old CDs, be it Remember Maine or The Academy Is..., or even your new stuff, a la the three EPs, or even 48 In A Hospital.

If I was a typical girl, I'd burn photos and shred letters, cry myself to sleep everynight and shut myself off from the rest of the world. But musicians don't succumb to these trival punishments, no, you know as well as I we suffer fates much worse than breaking up with or boyfriend or girlfriend. This is why I'm writing you - maybe you'll see - I was trying to keep up, and I wasn't about to 'watch this one die without a fight'.

When you get this - write back. I long to see that lefty curse in action, and you know I can read it because I suffer it just the same. Until next time, I'll count the miles, and these memories are never to be forgotten. _**Santi**_.'

But here I stand, the Windy City's highest skyscrapers behind me as I walk to the amtrak station, to head back home, where I really belong. It's to Milwaukee I'll go, Milwaukee I'm to stay. The letter is still clutched in my hand, I can't decide if I really want to send it. But if I want to move on, I'm going to have to. The wind buffets my face as I make my way to Union Station, Winter Passing stuck in my head, entwined with the chorus to Warriors. This'll never be _my _city, no matter how much of a Dandie I believe I could be. Not like I care anyways, because tonight, the minute my feet hit my dorm room, I'll sit down at my desk, and I'm going to be writing you (a million) miles away, and tonight, it's all about 'I miss you.'


	10. Chimes of the Dead

**Listen to the Chimes of the Dead, my Dandie Darling **

_**(They're But a Lonesome Lullaby)**_

"It's time to go to sleep now little one,

Just rest your little head, until the night is done,

The darkness shall protect you as you sleep,

Until the sun does rise, you're safe here with me.

Oh, close your eyes go back to rest and peace.

The night is silent still; the wolves wait as you sleep.

Don't wake for fear you see them watch and keep,

They're harmless now, the tamed beasts.

Sleep my dear, for all is well

Nothing but fragments of broken dreams exist in hell

Close your eyes, its lullaby time

Listen to the sound of a slow beating heart, the chimes

The quietness calms you, here in my arms

It's only the chimes of the dead, you needn't be alarmed."

William Beckett is not one to forget that times have changed. If you were a vampire, you'd understand that all the same. But hearing the lullaby he learned when he was a relatively young one coming out of the mouth of the girl he'd fallen in love with and married not some two centuries later has him thinking.

'_All we'd need are furs instead of blankets, and candle lit torches instead of lamps, and we'd be back in the homelands – wolves howling outside the castle walls, the rain buffeting the sentry posts, the great fires in the library keeping everyone warm, feasts to be had in the great halls…'_

As his wife stops singing the haunting lullaby that has side tracked William's thoughts, his attention is pulled to the fact that it is almost morning – and neither of them has gotten any sleep.

"Adeline, darling, it's quarter after three, put him to bed," William pleaded with his wife as she leaned up against the headboard of their bed, rocking the two month old baby boy in her arms, humming the few remaining bars of 'Dead Man's Chimes', an old lullaby William had taught her.

"But baby, he's just-" she quitted her voice, gazing lovingly down at the dark-eyed baby in her arms, "Slipping off. If I move now, I may wake him."

William sighed, "Here, I'll take him. He shouldn't be too startl-" he started as he bent to pick up the baby, who – as though he'd jinxed himself, gave a loud growl in his father's general direction.

"Hey, buddy, come on, no need for that," William chastised gently as he began to walk out of the room cradling the baby, Adeline getting up seconds later to follow before her husband turned around, "Adeline, bed. I'll be but moments."

Sighing in defeat she walked back towards the bed and crawled into the covers, thankful for the quietness of the room.

Feeling William slip in beside her, she made a noise of content as she turned toward him, her arms wrapping around him, her head on his chest. He laughed tiredly before kissing the top of her head, "You never did tell me you were a singer," he began, smiling as she squeaked in protest.

"I…I'm not."

"I'd beg to differ." He stated, gaze warm as he leaned down to kiss her nose, "With a voice like that back when I learned the song, you would have been easily hired as a handmaiden, perhaps for the royal family themselves, as their children were always in need of the best services."

She squeaked again, this time in embarrassment, "But William, aren't _we _considered roy-" she began, silenced as he gave her the look that meant she was to be quiet.

"Although most of Chicago must think that by now, _we _by any means are not royalty, Adeline Jeanette. It's funny, really, with every passing year most of us seem to conform to today's norms. Stranger still how the little reminders of the past are all around us," he mused, smiling tiredly as his gaze drifted to the ring on her finger – remembering it hadn't always been hers.

"That ring was from my mother's side. Passed down six generations in my family until she died in the illnesses that wiped out the majority of my family. Made me promise to keep it safe until I found the girl I knew was meant to have it."

Adeline nodded, all too used to William going off on these little reveries. Before he could say another word however, she leaned up and put a finger to her mouth, crooked just slightly, as though she was teasing him.

Normally William was able to filter out these little distractions on her part – how many days had she been in the office just simply sitting there while he worked, waiting for him to finish with this smug little 'i-know-you-want-me' grin?

But this time, she'd accidentally bit her finger, and he could smell the blood. Eyes dilated and fangs lengthen, she knows he knows.

"My love…" he begins, but by this point she's already pulled her hand away, bleeding digit hanging precariously too close for comfort from his mouth.

"Go on." She encourages, a slight hitch in her breathing as his tongue licks up the blood, but before he control himself, her entire finger is in his mouth and he's – well.

His hands work to hastily undo the buttons on her night shift, soft growls escaping his throat. It's been forever since he's fed from her, especially since the baby's birth, knowing Adeline had needed to regain her strength.

"W-William…" she moans, her head falling back into the pillows as he releases her finger and in turn wrenches the dress over her head.

Instinctively, manicured hands rack against his chest, causing the older Dandie to give a groan of satisfaction before he settles against her, her hips even with his own.

"Adeline…it's been too long. I've not fed from you in…"

"Five." She concludes, "Right after the first ultrasound."

"And I need you." He says simply, the very sentence making her shudder with anticipation, although she knew what could happen. It had been this way that she had ended up staying up late rocking the baby, the very way he'd came to be in her arms.

Grinning shyly, she leans up to put a hand on the back of his head as she draws him closer to her, their lips meeting seamlessly without a sound.

William breaks their kiss, lips moving to her neck, fingers reaching up to tangle in her thick curls, not minding her soft squeak as he tugged, he knew she liked it.

She shivers as he exhales against her skin, cold breath reassuring her.

"You're sure taking your time with this." She teases, one hand reaching up to stroke his chest, nails running over the outline of his abs.

"Am I not allowed to drive you into a divine madness, one sweet second at a time?" he countered, laughing softly.

She rolled her eyes, "Darling, just bit me already. Please. You've already got me where you want me…"

"And I'm never letting you go." And then, with only the grace a vampire of his age could have, he lowered his head to her neck, fangs piercing the pulse point, lips forming a smile at her sharp cry, although it was tinged with lust.

And that lust, William knew, would never leave as long as they were both immortal.


End file.
